Friendship and Loyalty
by Silvershadow1142
Summary: Two cats from different upbrings meet and learn to trust one another. They keep seeing each other under different circumstances and become closer. The tale of two friends, a loner and a warrior, as they live their lives and start to depend on one another. When the loner expresses interest in joining Riverclan, what will Graystar say? Dedicated to Russell Scottie for her birthday


Silvershadow felt the warm rays of dawn soak into her pelt as she headed for the lake. Greenleaf was in full swing; the silver and black tabby she-cat could feel the warmth it brought and hear the rush of the water. Before she settled down to fish, she checked the air for any scents. _Our border marks, the lake and the fish, but nothing else. Everything seems fin- wait! What's that?_

The scent had hints of wildflowers in it and smelled faintly of the thunderpath. _A kittypet, checking out the forest, maybe? Or a loner? Whoever they are, they are trespassing!_ Silvershadow headed away from the river and followed the scent trail. It led her up the stream and further from the camp. Suddenly, she could see the cat the scent belonged to. The cat had a cream colored pelt and her legs and tail were darker cream.

"What are you doing on Riverclan land?" the warrior yowled.

"I…I didn't know. Riverclan?" the trespasser was a she-cat; she wore no collar and had no scent of the twolegs in her long fur. _Loner then._

"Yes, Riverclan. My clan. One of the four warrior clans. We live in territories around this lake." Silvershadow told her. "We're rivals but we all live under Starclan and meet at the full moon for one night of peace."

"Starclan?" The strange cat inquired.

"Our warrior ancestors. They look down on us and warn us of trouble." Some of the loner's confusion was gone, though Silvershadow could see she was still puzzled.

"In the clan, warriors hunt and protect the territory. Leaders and deputies make decisions on behalf of the clan. Once our kits are six moons, they become apprentice and learn the warrior code and how to hunt and fight. Once a cat is too old or can't cope with their duties, they join the elders. Apprentices have the job of looking after them." Silvershadow went on, explaining further.

"Oh wow! That sounds great. Like there's always someone to look out for you or be there when you need help." The loner was looking wistful, as though she didn't enjoy living on her own.

"There is. Loyalty to our clan makes us strong. We all care about one another." Silvershadow told her.

The she-cat nodded in acknowledgement and then mewed, "I'm Scottie, I used to live a couple days travel from here, but there was a huge flood and my den got destroyed." The loner looked sad at the mention of her old home. Silvershadow let out a purr of sympathy, remembering the stories about the Great Journey that had happened seasons and seasons ago.

"I'm sorry that happened to you." She rested her tail tip on the loner's shoulder for a minute, hoping to comfort her. "I'm Silvershadow, by the way."

"It's nice to meet you." Scottie said.

"And you as well. And I really am sorry you lost your home, but you can't settle in my territory. Graystar would kill me." Silvershadow meowed.

"Who is Graystar?" The loner looked confused.

"She is our leader. She's fair and wise, but doesn't tolerate any invasions into our land."

"I'll go right away then. I don't want to make trouble. And I wouldn't have come in the first place if I knew. I'm sorry."

"It's ok, just don't come back." Silvershadow felt a wave of sadness. Scottie was a nice cat and well mannered; She could have easily become a really good friend. _Loyalty to the clan comes first. _

"Bye, Silvershadow." The cream and brown loner mewed.

"Bye Scottie. Good luck finding a new home." The warrior padded back to the lake and settled down to fish for the clan. But she didn't forget about the loner.

The sun was climbing the sky when she returned to camp. As she placed her contribution on the fresh-kill pile, her friend Bluestorm bounded up to her. "Flowercloud kitted!"

"She did? How many kits?" Silvershadow was excited; Flowercloud was her brother's mate. These new arrivals would be her kin.

"Four! Three toms and a she-cat. I just saw them, they're so cute!" Bluestorm was a few moons older than Silvershadow, but was young at heart. Silvershadow headed for the nursery.

"I'll talk to you later!" She called to her best friend over her shoulder. Dustwing was standing at the entrance. When he saw his sister approach, his eyes lit up.

"Come to see the kits?" he asked as they walked into the den together. Silvershadow nodded. In the deepest corner of the den laid Flowercloud. The new mother looked worn out, but her eyes shone with love as she watch over her offspring.

Two of the males were black. The other was a flecked brown tabby, resembling Dustwing. The little she-kit was a tortoiseshell, like her mother. "They are beautiful." The silver and black she-cat breathed.

"Have you thought of some names?" Dustwing asked his mate.

"I was thinking Shadowkit, for the first born." Flowercloud rested her tail on the bigger of the two black kits. "And Nightkit for the other black tom." Newly named Nightkit let out a squeak and the three warriors purred.

"How about Sunkit, for the brown tom?" Silvershadow suggested.

"Sunkit? Why Sunkit?" Dustwing looked at his sister as though she had lost her mind.

"I don't know, it just seems the fit him…" She let her voice trail away.

"Sunkit is a wonderful name. He will always be a brightness in our lives." Flowercloud murmured. She gave Sunkit a couple licks to smooth down his fur.

"I'd like to call the little she-cat Seedkit." Dustwing said, looking at his mate. Flowercloud nodded at him.

"Wonderful name. It suits her." Flowerclouded muttered.

"She's tired. Let's let her rest." Silvershadow whispered to her brother. The tom nodded and silently the two littermates filed out of the nursery.

…

The kits were now two moons old and getting into everything. Silvershadow purred as she remembered all the mischief they had gotten into. She was out checking the Windclan border and renewing their scent marks.

"Silvershadow! Thank goodness I've found you!" To the warrior's astonishment, Scottie was running toward her.

"What is it?" Silvershadow had never seen a cat looked so worried in her whole life.

"My friend, Zim, got into a fight with another cat. His ear is all scratched up and bleeding! I've never seen so much blood…"

_I have to help her! Cobwebs will stop the bleeding, but what does Fishleap use to stop the infection? _Out loud, she meowed, "Find some cobwebs and put it over the wound. That'll stop the bleeding. I'll be back with some herbs."

"Ok, thank you!" the loner dashed off again, and Silvershadow was left alone. She stared at the Windclan border once more and ran to camp. It was pretty quiet when she got back, since it was midday.

"Fishleap," she meowed as she entered the den. The tom was there, sorting through some herbs.

"Yes? What can I do for you?" the tom got up and stretched. His golden pelt shone in the sunlight as he spoke.

"Uh Mintstripe got scratched by a bramble. Can you give me some herbs to take to him?" Silvershadow improvised, hoping she wouldn't be caught in the lie.

"Yes. Here is some marigold. Get some cobwebs to stop the bleeding first, then chew this into a pulp and put it in the wound. After that, apply fresh cobwebs." The medicine cat gave her some leaves and she thanked him.

"I'll come find you if I need more help." She promised over her shoulder.

She retraced her steps back to the place where Scottie had found her. The loner was waiting for her, her cream colored tail waving anxiously. "What are those?"

"Marigold. It'll stop infection." She put the herbs at the loner's paws and passed along Fishleap's instructions. "He should be ok in a few days." Silvershadow finished.

"Thank you! I'm sorry I trespassed again, but I wasn't sure what to do and I thought you might. I'd better get these to him." With that, the she-cat bounded away hurriedly.

"I hope he gets better soon!" Silvershadow called. Scottie waved her tail in acknowledgement but didn't stop running. _Please, Starclan. Let her friend get better. _

On her way home, she stumbled upon a vole that was practically begging to be caught. A swift blow from her claws had killed the bird. She placed it on the pile and looked around for her friends. Bluestorm was talking with Grassfern and Stonepath. Silvershadow bounded over to join them. Before she could say anything though, Graystar called for a clan meeting.

"Today, two apprentices have earned their warrior names." The clan roared their approval. "Please come forward, Stripepaw and Smokepaw." The crowd parted to allow the two cats to walk up to their leader. Badgerpaw and Flintpaw looked at their old denmates with pride.

I, Graystar call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these young cats. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your code and I commend them to you as warriors."

"Smokepaw, Stripepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend the clan, even with the cost of your life?"

"I do," the cats pronounced at the same time, and ten exchanged a glance. Amusement rippled through the clan, and Silvershadow purred along with her clanmates.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I name you Stripepelt and Smokewater. We thank you for your commitment and dedication and welcome you as full warriors." The clan chanted the new names in welcome.

Silvershadow cheered too, excited. The warrior caught sight of Skyfern and Leafshade purring proudly and remembered they had been mentors for the two young cats. She herself couldn't wait to have an apprentice of her own. _I suppose it'll be a while though. I've only been warrior for four moons. Maybe Graystar will let me mentor one of Flowercloud's kits._

"I am proud of all my clanmates. Thank you." She leaped from the stone to show the meeting was at an end. The leader started passing around prey for the feast. Graystar gave the two biggest fish to Stripepelt and Smokewater. Their eyes gleamed as they took the prey to share with their mentors and friends. Silvershadow was given a pike, which she took to share with Bluestorm and Grassfern.

The moon was hardly up but as soon as Silvershadow was done eating, she retired for the night. Yawning, she settled into her nest of moss and ferns. Her heartbeat slowed and her eyes shut as she embraced the world of dreams.

The next morning was crisp and sunny. _There will be good hunting today._ "Fallowtail, can I go hunting?" She called as she emerged from the den.

"Yes, are you going alone?" The deputy asked.

"Yeah, is that ok?" Silvershadow sat down beside him and wondered why he asked.

"Yes, I suppose so." The deputy nodded to her. The rest of the warrior were stirring, so he nodded to her and starting assigning duties. The tabby she-cat slipped out of camp and made her way to the stream. She settled herself comfortably and made sure her shadow didn't fall on the water. Quietly, she waited for a fish to appear. When one did, she flashed her paw into the water to draw it out and gave it a killing bite. Satisfaction warmed her pelt, as hot as the sun. _That was easy!_

She had caught a few more fish before she decided to try hunting land prey. _It's not as easy for me, and my skills could use some practice. _She went back to camp and dropped her fish off on the pile. Silvershadow was just getting ready to head out again when Bluestorm saw her.

"Are you going hunting? Can I come?" her friend purred.

"Sure!" Friends always sharpened her hunting skills. Together they walked out of camp and parted their jaws for any scents. Bluestorm immediately got a whiff of something and headed through the undergrowth to track it.

_Water vole!_ She followed the scent, keeping as quiet as a mouse. When she could see the creature, she dropped into a hunter crouch. Slowly, she edged her way closer and pounced. The bird let out a squeal and tried to flee, but Silvershadow already had it in her paws. She killed it with a nip to the spine.

_Thank you Starclan!_ "Nice catch!" Bluestorm called. Silvershadow jumped out of her fur when she heard her friend's voice. "Sorry."

"No it's ok. You just startled me. I was pretty focused on this bird." She gave her chest a few licks to hide her anxiety.

"I could tell. Look, I got a mouse." Bluestorm gestured to the creature at her paws with her long tail.

"Wow, good job. Those are hard." Silvershadow was impressed. Mice were easy catches for Thunderclan cats, but Riverclan found it much harder.

"Thanks." Breaking off, Bluestorm's eyes became unfocussed. "Rabbit!" she added in a low voice.

Silvershadow turned around to see the plumb creature nibbling on some grass. Both warriors hurtled after it. The rabbit bounded off, but they didn't give up. Bluestorm climbed up a tree and bounded from branch to branch, following the creature through the treetops.

Silvershadow chased it under the tree Bluestorm was in, and her friend came crashing down on top of it. "Oops. That wasn't a very clean catch."

"At least you got it." Silvershadow panted. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah. Come on, let's go back to camp."

…

Greenleaf was almost over. The days were growing longer and the wind was getting colder. The whole clan was dreading the day when the lake would ice over. Fallowtail had been assigning more hunting patrols as days passed so the clan could be prepared when Leafbare started. Silvershadow was just leaving on another hunting trip when she heard a sharp yowl.

_That's familiar but it isn't one of my clanmates. _She ran downstream, following the yowls. She was well outside her territory when she saw a large dog. It was yelping and jumping at a tree. _That's where the cat must be hiding. _"Silvershadow!"

"Scottie?" her friend was the cat in trouble! "I'll help you, just hang on!"

She leaped at the dog, grasping its coarse pelt in her claws and ripped its flesh. She dog gave another yowl and tried to dislodge the warrior. But Scottie had bundled out of the tree and scored her claws across the dogs face. It sopped messing with Silvershadow and bit Scottie. She let out a yowl of pain. Silvershadow got off the dog's back and ran her claws down its side. The dog gave another bark but backed away. The two she-cats snarled and gave chase.

"Are you ok?" Silvershadow panted.

"My back hurts." Scottie ran her paw along it, but it only smeared the blood and made the wound look worse.

"Stay here, I'll find some cobwebs." She told her friend. Scottie nodded and sat back while Silvershadow hunted for webs. She located some under a wet log. Hobbling on three legs, she brought them back to the loner and helped apply them to her back.

"Thanks." The loner sighed. "I'm sorry to be so much trouble."

"No trouble at all. That dog could have come into my territory and I would have ended up fighting it anyway. Besides, that's what friends do. Looking for those cobwebs reminded me of your friend's ear. How is he?" Silvershadow mewed. She groomed her ruffled pelt, smoothing down her fluffed up her fur.

"Oh Zim? He's completely better. That Marigold stuff worked great!" Scottie meowed. She too, ran her tongue along her pelt to clean it.

"Good, I'm glad. How have you been?" asked Silvershadow.

"Fine. It's getting pretty cold huh?"

"Yes. Our medicine cat is worried about the kits. It's easier for them to get Greencough in this kind of weather." Silvershadow thought of Flowercloud's kits. They were four and a half-moons old now and getting more and more anxious to have their apprentice ceremony. Silvsershadow was almost as excited as they were, while Dustwing paddled around camp with pride in his eyes.

"Yeah. I had that last Leafbare, but I recovered." Scottie mewed, breaking Silvershadow out of her thoughts.

"Did you get some catmint?" The warrior was surprised. She didn't think Scottie knew about herbs that much.

"No why? I just recovered on my own." The loner looked at her friend in confusion.

_Lucky cat! _"Catmint is a good herb to cure Greencough." Silvershadow told her.

"I never knew that…" Her eyes looked thoughtful. Silvershadow wondered what was going on in her head.

"I should probably get back to camp." The Riverclan warrior said reluctantly.

"Thanks for helping me again." Scottie said. The two friends brushed muzzles and Silvershadow padded back to her own territory.

…

"Fox dung! That hurts!" Silvershadow meowed. She tried getting up, but as soon as she put weight on her leg, it gave out and she fell to the ground again. _What am I supposed to do now? I'm going to need help getting back to camp. _She had been patrolling the Windclan border again. A recent storm had knocked over a tree and Silvershadow had been jumping over it when a bird let out a call and startled her. She lost her focus and ended up landing on her leg.

"Need some help?" _Scottie! _It had been a quarter moon since the dog had attacked and she had not seen her friend since then.

"Yes, please!" Scottie gave Silvershadow her shoulder to lean on while the Riverclan warrior directed her to the camp. When they reached it, Silvershadow remembered she had not told anyone about Scottie. _It'll be ok. They'll see she's no threat since she's helping me. _The tabby warrior hoped for they best as they padded inside.

"Silvershadow, what happened? Who is this cat?" it was Slatepelt. Fallowtail, Fishleap, Bluestorm and the rest of the clan stared at Silvershadow and her friend. Slatepelt gazed suspiciously at Scottie. The loner met the warrior stare even though she was trembling, and didn't look away.

"My name is Scottie and I was hunting when I heard Silvershadow's yowl. She can't walk so I helped her back to camp. May I speak with Graystar?" Her tone was polite but firm.

Graystar had chosen that moment to emerge from her den. She looked around her clan, ibviously puzzled as to why they were all hostile. Her confusion turned to interest as she saw Silvershadow with her friend.

"Silvershadow, who is this cat?" Graystar padded through the crowd to stand next to her deputy.

"This is my friend Scottie. She helped me get home today after I damaged my leg." Silvershadow went on to tell the clan about everything else they had encountered together. Graystar nodded and didn't interrupt. She looked thoughtful and she nodded now and then. Fallowtail's expression was harder to read; Silvershadow could only guess that he might be angry.

When Silvershadow had finished, Scottie said, "I wanted to talk to you, Graystar." She dipped her head respectfully to Riverclan leader.

"Yes. You may speak. What is it?" Graystar nodded to loner and waved her tail for silence.

"Silvershadow has told me about Clan life. I've done some thinking, and now I ask you: Can I join Riverclan?" Silvershadow stared at her friend in shock. _Scottie had never mentioned any of this to me! _

"I shall have to discuss it with my deputy and senior warriors now. And you, Fishleap. You may stay here, in camp, while we talk about it." Graystar said after a moment's silence.

She gathered her warriors around her with a sweep of her fluffy tail. Immediately they started meowing in hushed tones. _I hope they say yes!_ Silvsershadow couldn't imagine a better life for Scottie as a Riverclan warrior. Clan cats lived with honor and dignity. _She can hunt and fight; she proven that already. All she would need to know is the Code and how to fish. _

"Hi, I'm Bluestorm. I'm Silvershadow's friend. It's nice to meet you."

"I'm Scottie. It's great to meet you too." Her loner friend meowed back.

"Graystar is fair. I'm sure she'll give you a chance at least." Bluestorm told the loner, hoping to comfort her.

"Thank you. It would be very kind of her to."

Before any cat could say something else, Graystar jumped up onto the Fallentree and yowled, "All cats old enough to fish, gather here for a Clan meeting!" Her summons were still ringing around the camp as the clan assembled.

"Riverclan, today a loner, Scottie, has helped Silvershadow return home after she injured her leg. Scottie has stated her wish to become a Riverclan cat and I have spoken with Fishleap, Fallowtail and my senior warriors about her request. We have decided to allow her into the Clan."

Silvershadow and Bluestorm cheered their approval. Scottie took a step forward and meowed, "Thank you, Graystar. I promise to earn the loyalty of every cat here and be a warrior the clan can be proud of. "

Graystar nodded to the former rouge and jumped down from the Fallentree. "You need a mentor to assess your battle and hunting skills, and to teach you the warrior code. Until you have learned the ways of a warrior, you shall be known by the apprentice name of Shimmerpaw."

Shimmerpaw's new name was echoed around the camp by her new clanmates. Silvershadow had never seen her so happy.

"You will mentor her Slatepelt. You will demand more of her than any warrior here, being that you were the first to voice your objections about her. Set her paws on the path that will make her a loyal Riverclan warrior."

Shimmerpaw touched her nose to Slatepelt's, accepting him as her mentor. Silvershadow was relieved to see that, although he had his eyes narrowed, there was warmth in them. _I don't want her to have a hard time while she adjusts to living in the clan. _

"Come on; I'll show you our territory and we can get started assessing you."Slatepelt told her.

"Great! Bye Silvershadow, Bluestorm." She waved her tail in farewell as she left camp with her mentor. The two warriors called out goodbye's to her.

…

"Sunpaw! Sunpaw!" The she-cat, newly apprenticed, gazed around happily. Silvershadow knew just how excited she and her littermates were to become apprentices.

"When can we start training?" Seedpaw asked her. She and her brothers, Shadowpaw and Nightpaw had already been given their names and assigned their mentors. Silvershadow had been surprised and proud when Graystar had announced she was to be Seedpaw's mentor.

"Tomorrow. It's already really late."

"Sunpaw, your mentor will be Stonepath. Listen to him well, because although he is young, he has great hunting skills and lots of courage." Stonepath looked just as excited as Sunpaw as he came up to touch noses with his new mentor. Dustwing and Flowercloud's eyes were brimming with pride and happiness as the clan cheered the new apprentices.

"I have one more duty today. Slatepelt has told me Shimmerpaw is ready for her warrior name."

In the two and a half-moons since her arrival, the whole clan had come to accept her and love her as though she was clanborn. _And it couldn't have been hard. Shimmerpaw is a very sweet cat and really cares for everyone. _

"I, Graystar called upon our warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of our code and I commend her to you as a warrior. Shimmerpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?" Graystar meowed.

"I do." No cat could doubt her determination or the conviction that she spoke with. Her ice-blue eyes flashed with excitement.

"Then, by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Shimmerpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Shimmerheart, in honor of your immense kindness and thoughtful personality. We welcome you as a warrior."

"Shimmerheart, Shimmerheart. Shimmerheart!" The clan was enthusiastic with their praise and Shimmerheart nodded her thanks. Bluestorm and Silvershadow were the first to call her new name and to congratulate her personally. The three cats had become great friends since Shimmerheart had come to live in Riverclan.

_My life has changed having met Shimmerheart. I never knew a cat to be so kind or strong. I know we'll be friends for life. I'll never forget her and I'm so glad I met her. _

**A/N: This story is a Birthday present to Russell Scottie, who has become a close and trusted friend of mine. Everything written here was inspired by her and with her in mind. She is an amazing writer, and she is also an amazing person. Meeting Russell Scottie is one of the best things that has come out of my having an account here and I couldn't be more blessed. **


End file.
